


The Light Stone

by Captain_ForsythStories



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: High Roller D&D Spin Offset in the unbroken Empire of the south region of Arrack. Fellow a group of Adventurers. as they try to stop a evil Terrorists group call the Broken Sky from getting a Powerful stone that cloud destroy the dawn republic.our heroesVas Niar - male Elf WizardAdre Unu- Female human thiefTrer Stillless-Male Halfling RangerLel Fullhide- Female Dwarf Bard





	

The world of Arrak. For 1200 years. there have Been Casue by an event know as pelor light, A comet with powerful Abiaties. But on the 1300th year. It exploded and cause Destruction. Monsters started to apperd, bring death and chaos to the land. The event was name the "lightfall". the world is still recoving and with it. a new threat is on the Horizon...

 

Far Far in the south region of Arrak. lies The Unbroken Empire, a Land form by it people own free will. Despite haveing an empress ruilng them. it government does not Directly Control them. no rase is superior to another with slavery outlaw. But there are still outsider who try to break the law....

 

on the road leading into Dry gulch, a Small Village along the coast. is a tarven call "the old Ducks". A young wizard enterd. he survey the area. there where some Orks sitting at table. playing poker. they seem to be kepping to themself. Being nice to the Waitress too. he then saw a Female st the back of the room. he approch her. "Greetting, Miss." she tun her head up slightly. her cloak kept her face hiding. "I'm Looking for some people to join me on an importet Mission." she turn back to her drink. " How Much?" she ask. "Sorry?" he replied. " How much are you Going to pay for this mission." She took a slip her beer. " as much as you want. madan." he took the seat next her. " My Name is Vas Niar. I'm a Wizard from the Dawn Republic. what yours?" she stared at him. " it Adre Unu. local Thief. so what this mission about?" Vas started to play with his necklace. " It about the Lightfall, i can't really go into detial." as he said this. the door bust open. a group of heavly arm Soldiers walk in. everyone stop to Look at them. one of Soldier took off his helmet. "he are looking for an Elfven Wizard by the Name of Vas Niar." the room was qiuet. " No one? Ok Kill them all!" the soldier pull out thier weapons and so did Barfolk. a fight broke out. many of the orks took charges. but these soldiers were very deadly. "it seem You well Known out here." the leader saw them. "it him. Get Him!" she grab Vas Arm. "Follow Me." they flee out the back door and ran to the Village. the leader walk out as he watch them. "Run Wizard, Run."


End file.
